As razões deles
by Rumokura Hisa
Summary: O que teria acontecido com Deidara antes dele entrar para a Akatsuki? E com Sasori? [Não é yaoi][No máximo, 4 capítulos.] [Cap 3 ON]
1. Chapter 1

"As razões dele"  
(Deidara) 

"Eu sonhei com o meu passado."

A Vila da Pedra já era muito antiga. Mas seus ninjas era muito fortes. Em frente à vila, havia uma grande floresta que a ocultava completamente. Um jovem ninja gostava de fugir dos limites da vila para ir treinar entre as árvores, solitariamente, até algum dos seus amigos achá-lo. Treinava durante horas e horas, esse jovem de longos cabelos loiros.

-Deidara-sama!!!

O jovem chamava-se Deidara. Era um dos jounins mais jovens da vila da pedra, ou seja, era um gênio. Sua expressão era extremamente fria e falava como tal, mesmo tendo apenas 10 anos de idade:

-O que é?

O homem que havia saído apenas para procurar o companheiro gelou com a resposta. Ele era assustador, muito assustador. Respirou fundo e aproximou-se.

-De... Deidara-sama... es...está na hora...de...de...retor...nar... não pode sair dos li...limites da vi...vila, senhor...

Deidara voltou a olhar para as árvores destruídas à sua frente, continuando a treinar. O homem, obviamente ignorado, tentou falar novamente, mas recebeu um golpe no rosto:

-Cale a boca e me deixa em paz.

Assustado, o companheiro saiu correndo, deixando o jovem sozinho, como no começo. Ficou ali por muito mais tempo, destruindo árvores. Ao cair da noite, começou a sentir um cheiro diferente. No começo, ignorou-o, mas a medida que treinava mais e mais não conseguia mais fazê-lo, pois era um cheiro bom. Parou o treino e deitou na grama, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Percebeu uma aproximação e abriu os olhos. A pessoa estava olhando para ele, mas ele não conseguiu ver quem era, pois a luz da lua estava coberta por uma nuvem e atrapalhava a visão. Levantou-se e ficou frente à frente com este. Ainda não conseguia ver quem era:

-Para onde está olhando?

Deidara percebeu que, pela voz, tratava-se de uma garotinha. Poderia ter a idade dele ou mais nova. Levemente irritado com a pergunta sem sentido, respondeu:

-Para você, que chamou a minha atenção desse jeito.

A silhueta inclinou um pouco a cabeça:

-Então quer dizer que está olhando para mim?

-Isso é óbvio.

Voltou com a cabeça na posição vertical e diz:

-Está apaixonado por mim?

Deidara não estava entendendo o que queria dizer com aquilo, mas respondeu:

-Não.

-Então por que está olhando para mim?

-Você está me irritando.

A garota virou-se de costas, foi o que Deidara deduziu, e olhou para trás:

-É mesmo? Então, me desculpe.

A nuvem que escondia a lua se moveu, deixando esta iluminar a noite. Deidara conseguiu ver um pouco o rosto da garota, antes dela sumir por entre as árvores e nunca mais aparecer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Os anos se passaram. Deidara agora era o líder do esquadrão da ANBU da Pedra. Mas de vez enquando escapulia dos seus deveres e ficava o dia inteiro naquele mesmo lugar de quando era criança. Mas não treinando. Parecia que ele estava esperando. Esperando aquela garota voltar a falar com ele. Entediado, andou mais um pouco além do que costumava ir.

"Eu já estava bem longe da vila, quando avistei uma casa de chá. Era bem velha e parecia estar abandonada. Fiquei olhando para ela por algum tempo, até alguém passar pelo corredor da casa. A pessoa parou e olhou para mim. Era uma moça magra, franzina e com um ar cansado. Era ruiva e sua franja caía até a metade do nariz, ocultando levemente seus olhos fortemente roxos o brilhantes. Poderia parecer feia aos olhos dos outros, mas para mim, ela era a mais bela obra de arte que o mundo já criou."

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo. Deidara tentava se lembrar se já havia encarado aqueles olhos antes. A garota se virou para ele e fez uma reverência:

-Bem vindo...

Virou-se e abriu a porta. Pelo visto, não estava abandonada. Estava até bastante movimentada. Deidara entrou na casa logo atrás da moça. As pessoas que estavam lá o ignoraram como se fosse apenas mais um cliente, mesmo sendo um shinobi. Passou o olho em todas as partes da casa. Havia mais duas garçonetes, com um ar mais alegre que a moça que o recebeu. Voltou seus olhos para ela, e perguntou:

-Qual é o seu nome?

A moça parou e olhou para ele com a mesma expressão. E respondeu:

-Yume.

Apontou para uma mesa, onde ele se sentou. Como estava sem nada para fazer, pediu um chá com dangos. Yume assentiu com a cabeça e foi para a cozinha. Nesse meio tempo, uma das duas empregadas se aproximou e disse:

-Muitíssimo boa tarde, senhor. A Yume-chan já te atendeu, certo?

-Aham.

-Queria pedir desculpas pelo jeito dela, senhor. Ela não é muito comunicativa, sabe...

-Por quê?

-Parece que ela fugiu da vila com o irmão dela depois dos pais morrerem, e o irmão a deixou aqui, dizendo que ficaria segura e que um dia viria buscá-la. Ela não sairá daqui até o irmão vir mesmo!

-Hmm...

Deidara pouco se importava com a história dos outros. Sempre foi egoísta e só pensava em si mesmo. Mas, de alguma forma, mesmo que tentasse esconder, se atraiu pela história da garota. Lógico que não ia perguntar nada para ela, nem ia se meter, mas se interessou, pois já tinha ouvido uma história parecida...

Yume se aproximou e deixou o pedido na mesa, não mencionando absolutamente nada. Deidara pagou pela refeição e foi embora. Já estava fora da casa de chá quando ouviu um chamado:

-Ei.

Virou para trás e viu que Yume estava chamando-o. Perguntou:

-O que é?

Yume deu um sorriso de canto de boca e pergutou:

-Para onde você está olhando?

De repende, Deidara se lembrou onde havia visto aqueles olhos. Quando ele era moleque e havia encontrado a garotinha, a luz da lua iluminou seus olhos roxos. Deidara sorriu sarcasticamente e respondeu:

-Tô olhando pra você. Que me chamou a atenção.

Novamente se encararam por um longo tempo, até Deidara quebrar o silêncio, voltando a andar:

-Ja ne. Eu vou vir de novo.

Yume novamente fez uma reverência e sussurrou:

-Você ainda está olhando para mim?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Não resisti. No outro dia, fui direto para a casa de chá, desejando apreciar ainda mais aquela obra de arte e sua história. Tinha a impressão de que já tinha ouvido falar nela e no seu irmão, mas não me recordava de nada."

Yume estava sentada no chão do corredor da casa de chá. Não havia nenhum cliente naquela hora da manhã. Deidara se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela:

-Yo.

Yume não respondeu. Estava olhando para o nada, como se fosse uma estátua. A estátua mais linda que Deidara já vira.

-Ei...

Yume não respondeu. Nesse momento, a empregada que havia conversado com ele no dia anterior se aproximou e puxou-o pelo braço. Deidara se levantou e seguiu a garota que, quando ficaram a sós, ela sussurrou:

-Acho melhor o senhor não atrapalhar. Todo dia de manhã ela fica assim, como se estivesse a procura de algo.

"Para onde você está olhando?"

Deidara ignorou o comentário da empregada, e pôs-se a ficar em frente à Yume. Perguntou:

-Ei, pra onde cê tá olhando?

Yume pisca seus olhos cobertos pela franja e estica os braços, tocando suas mãos magrelas no rosto do jovem, quem não teve reação alguma. Yume falou:

-Seus olhos...não possuem objetivo...é uma pena. São olhos tão bonitos...

Agora fizeram o que mais gostavam: se encarar por longos minutos.

"Aquela garota estava me enfeitiçando. Encará-la era algo que eu poderia fazer para sempre. Eu a amava, mas também não a amava."

Deidara retirou sua faixa da Pedra e encostou sua testa na dela. Roçaram seus lábios e Deidara falou:

-Mas os seus mal tem vida...mesmo sendo olhos tão brilhantes.

Yume esboçou um sorriso triste:

-Eu não preciso disso...

-E precisa do quê?

-...Do meu irmão...

-Quem é o seu irmão?

A moça aproxima-se do ouvido esquerdo de Deidara e cochicha algo. Ele faz uma cara surpresa, mais recupera sua feição anterior.

-Entendo...

Depois disso, ambos ficaram lado a lado, sem proferir uma palavra sequer. Até Deidara de cansar e voltar para a vila.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O Tsuchikage estava impaciente. Parecia estar esperando alguma notícia. De repente, aparece um ninja mascarado em seu escritório:

-Como foi?

O ninja fez uma leve reverência:

-Ele acabou de voltar para a vila, senhor. Ainda não sabemos aonde ele vai todos os dias.

O Tsuchikage fez uma cara de desprezo:

-E nem quero saber! Desde que ele trabalhe! Aquele inútil! ...

Um longo silêncio se apoderou da sala. Tsuchikage esboçou um largo sorriso maléfico:

-Vamos selecionar um novo líder da ANBU. Apague-o.

O ninja surpreendeu-se:

-Ma...mas...Tsuchikage-sama...Deidara-sama é...

-NÃO IMPORTA! MATE-O!

-Si...sim...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Na noite do dia seguinte, antes de ir para a casa de chá, Deidara parou na mesma área onde treinava quando criança. Refletiu um pouco naquele local.

"Eu não podia acreditar que o irmão dela seja aquela pessoa. Não podia acreditar que era o..."

Após um longo tempo refletindo, caminhou até a casa de chá. Onde encontrou Yume sentada na escadinha, esperando por ele:

-Boa noite...

-'noite.

O shinobi sentou-se ao lado dela e ficaram observando a lua por um longo tempo. O ar estava pesado, até Deidara quebrar o silêncio:

-Ei.

-Sim?

-Esse seu irmão...você sabe que ele...

Sua fala foi interrompida por uma kunai que foi lançada da floresta. Deidara se alarmou. Saíram milhares de ninjas da Pedra dentre as árvores:

-O que significa isso?

Um dos ninjas, que parecia ser o líder, se prontificou:

-Deidara-sama, temos ordens diretas do Tsuchikage-sama. Devemos executá-lo essa noite por negligência.

Deidara soltou um risinho debochado:

-Hmpf! Aquele velho é mesmo um idiota... só por isso?

Yume mantinha-se sentada, com a mesma expressão. O ninja que havia falado olhou para ela. Esta retribuiu o olhar, friamente. Ele disse:

-Essa garota não é a...

Deidara se coloca em frente de Yume.

-Alguma coisa contra ela? Vocês vieram matar a mim, façam logo o que vieram fazer.

Não precisou nem ele terminar a frase que milhares de kunais foram jogadas contra ele. Claroque ele não pretendia morrer ali, mas após alguns minutos sentiu um corpo na sua frente e nenhuma dor. Ao perceber, Yume estava com todas as kunais em suas costas.

-Yu...

Deidara segurou-a antes que caísse no chão. Um tempo depois, ela olhou para ele com uma expressão triste.

-SUA IDIOTA! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU IA DEIXAR ELES ME MATAREM ASSIM??

Yume ignorou a grosseria e, tremendo, levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele:

-Ah...por que eu só fui perceber agora? Que os seus olhos...estavam olhando para mim...assim como os meus olhavam para você?

-!!!

-Desculpe-me, Deidara-sama... se...tivéssemos...nos amado de verdade...será que teria sido diferente...se tivesse sido um amor verdadeiro...?

-Yume...

Yume redirecionou o olhar para a lua:

-Os anos se passaram...e você não veio me buscar...não é? Sasori-danna...

Deidara sentiu o corpo dela ficar frio como gelo. Yume foi fechando seus olhos lentamente e foi perdendo os poucos movimentos que fazia. Parou de respirar. Estava morta.

"As gotas de chuva iam caindo mais e mais forte. Eu segurava aquela garota nos braços, atônito. Ela havia morrido. Murchado como uma flor."

Todos os ninjas presentes observaram a cena, calados. Até o líder falar:

-Então, minha dedução estava certa. Akasuna no Yume. Irmã do traidor da areia: Akasuna no Sasori.

Deidara continuava olhando para o corpo de Yume. E o líder do esquadrão continuou:

-Foi até bom ela ter morrido. Reportaremos isso à vila da Areia.

Dessa vez, o jovem shinobi ouviu. Colocou o corpo da garota no chão, e cortou o dedo. Fez um jutsu nas próprias mãos:

-Kuchiyose no jutsu...HN!

Duas bocas apareceram na palma das mãos de Deidara. Colocou a mão no bolso e deixou as mãos comerem um pouco de argila que havia. Elas formaram pequenas aranhas, onde ele lançou todas no rosto dos ninjas. Alguns segundos depois, as aranhas explodem, matando todos os ninjas presentes. Uma kunai, jogada por um deles antes do choque, bateu na faixa da vila da pedra de Deidara, arranhando-a.

"Ah, que raiva eu sentia por aquela vila."

Após matar todos os ninjas, Deidara retornou sua atenção para o corpo de Yume. Carregou-o no colo e levou até onde ele costumava treinar. Encostou-a em uma pedra e explodiu uma parte do chão, formando um buraco. Cuidadosamente, enterrou Yume ali.  
Ficou um tempo perto do túmulo que havia feito. Até dizer:

-Durma bem, Yume. Eu irei encontrar seu irmão e ele virá aqui te visitar, tá?

Levantou-se e amarrou sua faixa arranhada na cabeça:

-Sasori-danna...hn.

CONTINUA...

Como as vidas de Deidara e Sasori se encontrariam? Próximo capítulo: A história de Sasori.


	2. Chapter 2

"As razões dele" (Sasori) 

"Yume, não chore."

-Onii-chan...

Não era sempre que víamos uma garotinha pequena andando pela vila oculta da Areia no meio da noite. Ela vestia um Kimono laranja, e segurava um casaco enorme. Era ruiva e tinha os cabelos muito curtos, com olhos roxos e expressivos. Estava à procura de seu irmão mais velho:

-Onii-chan...onii-chan...

Estava ventando e a garotinha sentia frio. Mas parecia persistir na idéia de procurar o irmão. Bem no fim da vila, havia uma montanha, onde os Jounins iam para treinar sem prejudicar ninguém. Deduziu que seu irmão poderia estar ali. Como não era ninja, teria enorme dificuldadeem subir até o fim. Mas não era por isso que iria desistir, então, começou a subir.

A pequena demorou mais de uma hora para chegar ao topo, mas valeu a pena, pois seu irmão estava lá, sentado e olhando para o deserto.

-Onii-chan!

O homem era igualmente ruivo, e tinha um ar frio e solitário. Estava fazendo muito frio e ele estava usando apenas uma camiseta fina. A garotinha correu até ele e falou, entregando o casaco:

-Sasori-onii-chan, vai pegar um resfriado!

Sasori olhou para ela um pouco surpreso. Estava tão distraído que não havia percebido a presença da irmãzinha.

-Yume.

Yume sorriu gentilmente e cobriu o irmão com o casaco. Ele percebeu que ela também estava com frio e desagasalhada. Levantou-se e a cobriu com o casaco também. A criança tocava acima do joelho dele.

-Yume, você também pode pegar um resfriado. E está toda suja.

Yume agarrou a perna do irmão, procurando se aquecer. Este acaricia sua cabeça e a carrega no colo, para voltarem para casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Onde vocês estavam?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sasori e Yume, após chegarem na porta de casa, levavam uma bronca de sua avó, Chiyo. O mais velho parecia ignorar o sermão, mas a mais nova escutava tudo, assustada, escondendo-se atrás dele.

"Yume sempre teve medo de nossa avó, apesar dela ter a criado a vida toda."

-...e ainda por cima, poderiam ter pegado um resfria...

-Obaa-sama.-Interrompeu Sasori- A culpa foi minha. Demorei para voltar, e Yume foi levar um casaco para mim.

Um breve silêncio apoderou-se da sala.

-E onde esteve, se está ocupado com suas experiências?

-Parei um pouco para treinar.

Chiyo olhou-o de cima a baixo, desconfiada. Suspirou e respondeu:

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... Yume, está na hora de dormir...

Ouviu-se passos descendo a escada que levava ao segundo andar. Um homem muito velho apareceu. Rapidamente, Yume largou as vestes do irmão e correu até o senhor:

-Ojii-chan!!!

O velho abraçou a neta carinhosamente:

-Olá, Yume! Onde esteve?

-Eu estava levando um casaco pro Onii-chan!!!

-Ah, sério?

O velho olhou para o seu neto. Esse cumprimentou-o, fazendo uma reverência:

-Boa noite, Ojii-sama.

Sorriu:

-Boa noite, Sasori. Vem, Yume. Vou colocar você na cama.

-Hai!

Yume e seu avô subiram para o segundo andar, deixando Chiyo e Sasori sozinhos. Sentaram-se um em frente ao outro, em silêncio. Até a senhora quebrá-lo:

-Sasori. Você sabe que sua experiência é importantíssima para o futuro da vila. Mas parece que você é sustentado por outros motivos.

-Eu sei.

-Se você conseguir fazer os bonecos se...

-Eu sei.

O ruivo levantou-se bruscamente e subiu para o segundo andar. Passou pelo quarto de Yume e encontrou-a dormindo. Fechou a porta e foi para o seu quarto, logo ao lado. Entrou e sentou na sua escrivaninha. Havia um pequeno boneco de madeira, com cabelos pretos e vestindo um retalho igualmente preto.

Sasori conscentrou chakra em sua mão direita e tocou no boneco. Este tremelicou por um tempo e caiu. Suspirou e deitou na cama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yume acordou e foi direto para a sala, tomar o seu café da manhã. Encontrou apenas os seus avós sentados à mesa:

-Bom dia, Jii-chan, Baa-chan...

Ambos responderam:

-'Dia...

A pequenina passou os olhos por toda a casa, e perguntou:

-Cadê o Onii-chan?

Sua avó respondeu:

-Já saiu.

Não se surpreendeu com a resposta, pois nunca encontrava seu irmão pela manhã. Sempre teve curiosidade em saber por que ele saia tão cedo, mas tinha medo da reação da avó se perguntasse alguma coisa do gênero. "Acho que vou sair para passear..." pensou. Despediu-se dos avós e pôes-se a caminhar pela vila.

Do outro lado da vila, onde Yume mal conhecia, estava acontecendo uma feira. Ela adorava feiras, então, decidiu observá-la. Mas acabou se perdendo no meio de tanta gente:

-Aaah...onde eu estou?!

Sentiu alguém agarrá-la pelo braço. Como impulso, gritou:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Quando parou para observar quem era, imediatamente parou de gritar:

-Onii-chan!

-Yume.

Sem dizer mais nada, Sasori carregou sua irmãzinha e a levou para um local muito escuro e assustador.

-Onii-chan...que lugar é esse?

-É o meu local de trabalho...

Quando acendeu as luzes, Yume pôde ver milhares de bonecos cobrindo as paredes da sala inteira. Eram bonecos assustadores, que a fez ficar com medo. Estavam equipados com armas até os dentes. Ainda carregando a mais nova, Sasori levou-a até uma mesa e colocou-a sentada nesta. Acaricios o rosto dela e disse:

-Você parece uma bonequinha,Yume.

Yume ficou levemente ruborizada:

-Mas eu não sou de madeira!

O mais velho sorriu, e respondeu:

-Claro que não...mas seria eterna se fosse...

Ficaram calados por um tempo, um olhando para o outro. Yume era apenas uma criança, não compreendia direito o que o irmão queria dizer:

-Onii-chan...os bonecos falam?

-Não...

-Mas eu fui no teatro e a bonequinha falava!

Sorriu:

-Aquilo é de mentira...

Yume ignorou o comentário do irmão e continuou:

-E os bonecos chamavam o moço que criou eles de Danna!

-...

O silêncio retornou. Sasori voltou seus olhos para seus bonecos favoritos, que possuiam uma forma mais humana. Olhava-os com uma expressão melancólica em seu rosto, algo que nem sua irmã deixou de perceber:

-Os humanos são...tão belos...por que tem que morrer?

"Ela não entenderia o mínimo do que eu estava falando, mas..."

-Não seria maravilhoso... se a Arte fosse eterna?

Yume olhava para o irmão sem compreender. Mas estava se assustando. Perguntou:

-Onii-chan, você quer que eu seja uma boneca?

"Será que ela havia compreendido? Yume tinha uma beleza diferente, muito diferente. Algo que um dia desbotaria, se acabaria. Não, aquilo deveria ser para sempre."

-Onii-chan, então eu vou ser uma boneca!

Sasori observou a irmã. Estaria falando sério?

-Yume...

-E vai te chamar de Sasori-danna! Aí, eu ficar que nem a bonequinha que o Sasori-danna quer que eu seja!

Ela não havia entendido. Mas não importava. O ruivo aproximou-se de um pequeno armário e retirou uma boneca de pano com um vestidinho cor-de-rosa. A boneca era parecida com Yume.

-Olhe, Yume.

Sasori novamente conscentrou seu Chakra nas mãos, e fez a boneca se mexer um pouco.

-Uáááá... é igualzinha à mim!

-Sim...é igual a você, né?

A boneca caiu nas mãos de Sasori, que entregou a boneca para a irmã:

-Tome, pode ficar...

Yume sorriu e pegou a boneca.

-Arigatou, Sasori-danna!!!

O mais velho tornou a observar todos os bonecos da sala. E pegou dois deles.

-Olhe, esse é o Karasu, e essa, a Kuroari.

A mais nova se encolheu de medo. Eram dois bonecos assustadores. Lembrava-se de uma miniatura de Karasu no quarto de seu irmão. Sempre assustou-se com aquele boneco.

-Sasori-danna...tô com medo...

Sasori Sorriu, e tornou a guardar os bonecos. Voltou a olhar para Yume e disse:

-Sabe o que eu vou fazer com esses bonecos?

-O quê?

-Vou fazer eles se mexerem sozinhos, aí, usaríamos menos chakra nas lutas. Não é legal?

-O que é cha...cha...chakura?

-Ahaha...Chakra. Mesmo que eu explique, você não ia entender...

-Hm...

-Vem, vou te deixar em casa.

-Hai! Sasori-danna!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por vários dias, Sasori não apareceu em casa, nem dava notícias. Yume ficava cada dia mais preocupada com o seu "Danna". Chiyo recusava-se a deixá-la sequer sair de casa, ou seja, ficava o dia todo trancada em seu quarto. Sua única companhia era a boneca que Sasori havia lhe dado de presente.

Meses se passaram. Nada. Nem uma única notícia. Yume decidiu fugir pela janela à noite, e foi o que fez. Amarrou vários de seus kimonos simples e desceu pela janela. Caminhou até chegar ao local onde trabalhava seu irmão. Estranhou, pois as luzes estavam apagadas. Adentrou o local. O que viu decididamente não foi o que ela esperava.

O local estava queimado, todos os bonecos destruídos, reduzidos a carvão e pó. A garota deixou sua boneca cair no chão. Gritou:

-Sa...sa...SASORI-DANNAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Sua voz ecoou por toda a sala, mas ninguém respondeu, o que foi um alívio para Yume. Foi até o meio, onde ficava a mesa, que agora estava reduzida a carvão. Passou-se um tempo e começou a ouvir passos vindos de fora. Olhou para trás e viu seu irmão, vestindo uma capa preta que cobria boa parte do corpo. Transbordando de felicidade, correu para abraçar o irmão:

-Sasori-danna!!!

Agarrou a barra de sua capa, delicadamente. Sasori retribuiu o abraço, mas a olhava com uma expressão séria. Yume inclinou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Foi então que ele disse:

-Não se aproxime mais desse lugar...

"Ela não se aproximaria mais dali. Nem eu. Nunca mais."

Ela não gostava da expressão que ele apresentava. Ele parecia triste, inconsolável. Algo que a fazia se entristecer também.

-Por...quê?

Sasori sorriu. E respondeu:

-Porque eu já concluí a pesquisa.

Retirou parte de sua capa e mostrou seu tronco para Yume. O que ela viu a fez desmaiar pelo choque.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chiyo estava berrando por todos os lados, procurando os netos. Seu irmão tentava acalmá-la de todos os jeitos, mais não estava adiantando.

-QUANDO EU ACHAR AQUELES DOIS EU...!!!

Parou de gritar quando avistou Sasori carregando Yume a poucos metros de onde eles estavam. Yume estava com os olhos arregalados, e não estava piscando. Os velhos se aproximaram e perguntaram o que houve.

-Ela se assustou...com o resultado...

Chiyo observou a parte descoberta do corpo de Sasori.

Não era humano.

Era um boneco vivo. Seu neto. Seu próprio neto. Transformou a si mesmo em um boneco. Suas articulações estavam evidentes. Seu corpo era madeira pura e fina.

"Qual seria a sensação... de ver alguém se transformando num... monstro? Yume..."

Chiyo manteu a calma:

-Sasori, o que significa isso???

Sasori fitou-a com um olhar obsessivo, mas ao mesmo tempo não deixava de ser sereno:

-Meu...resultado...

Yume, aninhada nos braços frios de Sasori, piscou duas vezes, e olhou para o rosto do irmão. Tocou-o. Estava frio.

-Saso...ri...-dan..na...

Mas ela ainda sentia uma pulsação. Conseguia ouvir o coração dele. Não conseguiu ver direito, mas uma peça a parte e seu corpo, onde um kanji estava gravado, era diferente.

Começou a chorar desesperadamente. O silêncio reinou sobre os quatro. Ouvindo-se apenas o choro de Yume. Chiyo quebrou o silêncio, e disse:

-Você...enlouqueceu!

Sasori fitou sua irmã. Sem olhar para a avó, respondeu:

-Talvez...quem sabe...sabe Obaa-sama...eu não aguento mais ficar aqui...

-O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sem responder, Sasori jogou-lhe dois pergaminhos verdes com faixas vermelhas:

-Pegue. Não preciso mais deles.

Chiyo agarrou os pergaminhos. Sabia o que era. Yume ainda chorava desconsoladamente, agarrou as vestes do irmão e perguntou, entre soluços:

-Sasori-danna...o que aconteceu...? Sasori-danna...

Sorriu tristemente para a irmã mais nova. Respondeu:

-Eu não consegui...fazer outros bonecos se mexerem...então...eu desenvolvi um kinjutsu. Resolvi testar em mim mesmo. E funcionou. Agora eu sou meio boneco, meio humano. Um semi-imortal. Não é maravilhoso?

Mal acabou de falar, e vários ninjas da ANBU da Areia apareceram e cercaram-no. Chiyo havia os convocado.

-Podemos recuperar seu corpo, Sasori. Entrege-se.

Sasori respondeu:

-Nunca.

Com rapidez, matou todos os ninjas da ANBU, e nocauteou seus avós. Yume assistira a tudo, desmaiando em seguida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yume acordou, um pouco tonta. Ainda era de noite, mas ela não estava na vila da Areia. O local era cercado por uma floresta. Levantou-se e viu que estava em uma pequena casa de chá.

-Já acordou, Yume?

Virou e se deparou com seu irmão mais velho:

-Sasori-danna...

Aproximou-se de seu irmão e tornou a tocar em seu rosto. Ainda estava frio. Não havia sido um sonho ruim.

Sasori acariciou a cabeça dela, sorrindo daquele jeito melancólico.

-Eu sei que você está com medo de mim.

"Não...não era medo, Sasori-danna... a última coisa que eu sentiria de você é medo!"

Yume negou com a cabeça:

-Eu não tô com medo...não tô...

Lágrimas voltaram a cair.

O ruivo olhou para a lua e falou:

-Eu vou...sair por algum tempo...e vou te deixar aqui.

A mais nova olhou-o atentamente.

"Vai me abandonar? Me diz, Sasori-danna, para onde você está olhando?"

-Nã...nã...

-Não me impeça, Yume. Eu voltarei pra te buscar.

"Era mentira."

Levantou-se e fitou a irmã última vez. Ela pôde reparar que ele estava vestindo uma capa diferente. Era preta e decorada com nuvens vermelhas. Sorriu:

-Yume, não chore...

Deu um salto e sumiu por entre as árvores.

-Sasori-danna...sasori-dan...

Deu uma pausa e gaguejou. Ajoeçhou-se e começou a chorar:

-ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!

"Adeus."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Meu ânimo de viver, de expressar emoções, era zero. Zero. A dona da casa de chá generosamente permitiu que eu vivesse lá, desde que não causasse incômodo. As vezes eu ia passear na floresta. Um dia acabei me perdendo e indo mais além. Ouvi sons de chutes, socos, árvores caindo. Já era tarde da noite e a lua iluminava o local. Parei para observar. Era um garoto. Loirinho, olhos azuis. Muito bonito. Parei e fiquei observando-o.  
A expressão de seus olhos lembrava-me aos de Sasori-danna... me aproximei, nãodeixando que ele visse o meu rosto."

-Para onde está olhando?

"Ele me pareceu irritado. Mais me respondeu."

-Para você, que me chamou a atenção.

"Ele era muito belo. Conversei um pouco mais com ele. E acabei irritando-o."

-É mesmo? Me desculpe.

"Por um momento, o vi paralisado. Mas ignorei e voltei correndo para a casa de chá. O que eu não sabia...é que eu poderia encontrá-lo de novo depois de tantos anos...e acabaria morrendo por ele."

CONTINUA...

Deidara está à procura de Sasori. Sasori está envolvido em uma organização.

* * *

**Quero agradecer aos que mandaram reviews, muito obrigada mesmo!**

**No caso de Sasori e até mesmo de Deidara, não quero fazer uma história muito enigmática, para não interferir com a obra original. Até achei este capítulo uma espécie de "Tiro no Escuro", pois achei que ficou bem U.A. Mas isso não importa. Estou gostando de escrevê-la. n.n**

**Muitíssimo Obrigada**

**KiNdOu HiRuMo**


	3. Chapter 3

As razões deles - Capítulo 3

Deidara caminhava por um corredor de uma tradicional casa japonesa. Estava sentindo um cheiro familiar e muito agradável. Deduziu que seria de uma porta que acabara de avistar. Abriu-a e observou todo o aposento, mas sua visão estava levemente embaçada. Mas isso não o impediu de perceber quem era a pessoa que dormia tranquilamente bem no meio da sala, deitada em um futon. Aproximou-se e conseguiu vê-la melhor. Tinha longos cabelos ruivos e sua franja chegava até a metade do nariz, mas essa franja estava afastada do rosto. Ele não pode evitar sorrir ao admirar Yume dormindo, pois a achava muito bela.

Tocou de leve no rosto dela. Esta não demonstrou sinais de que iria acordar, então Deidara aproveitou-se desse fato e aproximou a seu rosto. Deu-lhe um leve beijo, mas logo depois afastou-se bruscamente, pois viu que suas mãos estavam encharcadas de... sangue. Quando se deu conta, Yume estava com uma enorme ferida nas costas, com os olhos abertos, mas sem vida. Deidara olhou para os lados, e viu que não estava mais em uma casa, mas sim em uma floresta. A jovem não estava mais deitada em um futon, dormindo tranquilamente, e sim, morta nos braços dele.

-ARRRGH!!!

O jovem loiro levantou-se bruscamente e percebeu que havia sonhado. Estava suado, ofegante e, acima de tudo, assustado. Percebeu que não era apenas suor que escorria pelo seu rosto. Passou uma das mãos nos olhos e viu que estava cheio de lágrimas. Jamais admitiria tal fato, por isso, tratou de enxugá-las e de se levantar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Bom dia, senhor...

Deidara agora estava viajando por várias vilas menores, que ficavam ao redor da vila da Pedra, no País da Terra. Agora, estava em uma pequena pensão em uma vila a oeste, onde tinham muitos criminosos e onde podia conseguir as informações que queria. Desceu as escadas da pensão. Estava sem a faixa cortada, para não levantar suspeitas.

Fez uma leve reverência à dona da pensão que lhe cumprimentou, e rapidamente saiu dali.

Não parecia, mas ele tinha alguns contatos na área criminosa, o que facilitaria sua busca.

Chegou à uma casa de jogos muito velha e suja, dentro havia as pessoas mais estranhas que se pode imaginar. Não dava a mínima, prestando sua máxima atenção a um homem bem no fundo da casa.

Era jovem, mas tinha uma aparência mal cuidada e suja. Seu rosto era coberto por bandagens brancas mal colocadas, deixando à mostra metade das cicatrizes que tentava inutilmente esconder. Vestia uma capa marrom amarrotada e suja de lama. Carregava duas espadas compridas e uma shinai. (Espada de madeira.). Deidara se aproximou e disse, sussurrando:

-Hey, como vai, Jinta?

O homem levantou-se bruscamente e agarrou Deidara pela gola. Sussurrou:

-Não me chama assim, droga!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ok... ok...

Colocou-o de volta no chão, e sentaram-se na mesa mais distante. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio absoluto, até Jinta quebrá-lo:

-E aí? Finalmente saiu daquela maldita vila?

-Sim...

-O que vai fazer agora?

-Eu?

Deidara ficou encarando o amigo, um pouco triste. Respondeu, desviando os olhos:

-Cumprir uma promessa...

Jinta começou a rir baixinho, que fez o loiro encará-lo de novo:

-Cara, vai cumprir uma promessa que fez pra quem?

-... Por que quer saber?

-Putz! Você me chama pra cá, diz que quer umas informações, não está pagando nada, e ainda não vai me dizer por que??? Fala sério...

-Tá bom, já entendi...

Suspirou e respondeu:

-Pra uma...garota...

-Garota?

-É. Garota.

-Que resposta vaga...

-O que mais você quer que eu diga?

-Nada...nada... deixa pra lá. Parece que você não quer falar mesmo... então, que tipo de informação você quer?

Fez-se um breve silêncio:

-Akasuna no Sasori...

Jinta arregalou os olhos ao ouvir esse nome. Começou a suar frio:

-Aka... Akasuna no Sasori? O traidor da Vila Oculta da Areia?!

-Sim, esse mesmo. Você sabe o que aconteceu com ele depois de fugir da vila?

-...

O homem demorou para responder. Mas a palavra "garota" que Deidara havia dito agora ecoava em sua cabeça:

-Por acaso... a garota de quem você falou era...

Deidara interrompeu-o:

-Isso... Akasuna no Yume.

-Por que você cumpriria uma promessa para a irmã mais nova daquele maluco?

-Ela... morreu.

-!!!

Jinta não queria ouvir mais nada. Seria melhor dar logo todas as informações para o companheiro:

-Sasori... da Vila Oculta da Areia... deixe-me ver... ah.

Olhou para Deidara, sério:

-Parece que ele entrou em uma organização criminosa...

-Como sabe disso?

-Lembro-me de um colega que eu tinha... ele era chamado de "Kisame"... e ele entrou para essa organização também... e lembro-me de ter mencionado o nome de Sasori.

-Que organização é essa?

-Deixa eu lembrar o nome... Aka...Aka..Akatsuki... isso. Akatsuki.

-Akatsuki?

Deidara ficou pensativo. Já tinha ouvido esse nome em algum lugar. Mas, para lembrar, ele precisaria...

-Já entendi, Jinta. Isso é tudo?

-Que eu sei, sim, é tudo. Ei! Aonde vai?

-Acertar as contas com o Tsuchikage.

-Hã?

Jinta não ouviu resposta. Quano percebeu, seu amigo não estava mais ali.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-COMO ASSIM, ELE FUGIU? - Gritava eufórico o Tsuchikage.

-Tsu...tsuchikage-sama...tínhamos mandado um esquadrão inteiro atrás dele... e...e... não recebemos notícias por dias...quando fomos procurá-los...encontramos todos mortos!

-Hmpf! Não conseguem lidar nem com um adolescente! Que vergonha! Que tipo de ninjas são vocês!?!?!?

-Acho que são os mesmos tipos de caras como você, que mandam um monte de ninja pra ir matar um adolescente e fica aqui, no lugar mais seguro possível...

Tsuchikage olhou para trás e o ninja que estava conversando com ele ergueu o olhar. Depararam-se com Deidara, sentado na janela com os braços cruzados.

-Vo...você... - Gaguejou o Tsuchikage. - Por que... retor...nou?!

-Ahn... deixe-me ver... ah, sim, preciso de umas informações, e você que vai fornecê-las pra mim.

O ninja ficou em posição de ataque, esperando alguma reação do jovem loiro. Este apenas soltou uma risadinha e ficou de pé.

-Não vim aqui pra lutar...

Tsuchikage gargalhou, irônico:

-Ora, perdeu a vontade de lutar depois que a sua namorada morreu?

A feição de Deidara alterou-se completamente. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto do Tsuchikage e ergueu-o do chão pelo mesmo.

-Escuta aqui, velho caduco. Não ouse falar assim dela.

-Gh...

O ninja tentou atacá-lo, mas levou um chute na cara e acabou sendo nocauteado. Voltou sua atenção ao rosto que estava esmagando:

-O que sabe sobre... "Akatsuki"?

O Tsuchikage parecia aterrorizado. Fez-se uma longa pausa. Até ele responder:

-N...não me diga que... você quer procurar... Akasuna no Saso...!!!

Sentiu seu rosto ser apertado ainda mais. Gemendo de dor, ouviu a resposta de Deidara:

-Sim, é isso mesmo. O que sabe sobre eles?

-A...apenas que...eles...juntaram muitos criminosos de Rank S... como Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame e Akasuna no Sasori...

Fez-se uma pausa. O garoto suspirou, decepcionado:

-Só isso? Que velho inútil?

Pela vila, apenas ouviu-se o barulho da explosão que veio a seguir.

CONTINUA...

**Muitíssimo Bom dia/tarde/noite!**

**Esse foi apenas um capítulo de transição... desculpem-se a demora. Estou em épocas de provas. n.n**

**Relembrando que essa fic é um presente de aniversário para a minha sócia, Saku-chan! n.n (Apesar do aniversário ter sido em Maio. XD)**

**O próximo é o último! Até mais!**

**KiNdOu HiRuMo**


End file.
